Blog użytkownika:PROKacproPL/"Your Opponent Conceded!", czyli najlepsze wtopy przeciwników w PvZH, które doprowadziły do poddania się
W dniu, w którym wymyśliłem pomysł na pisanie tego, co czytasz w tej chwili, brałem udział w zabawnej bitwie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, która skończyła się dość śmiesznie. Grałem sobie jako The Smash przeciwko Grassowi Knucklesowi. W pewnym momencie... nie będę spoilerować, rozpiszę się niżej. Po prostu z tego powodu wymyśliłem ten wpis. Siema, jestem PROKacproPL i... tia, stwierdziłem, że stworzę tutaj zbiór najlepszych sytuacji w PvZH, w których mój przeciwnik zdecydował się wcisnąć przycisk "Concede". Jeśli coś zabawnego się stanie i nie zapomnę o tym, to dodam. A na chwilę obecną, sprawdźcie to. ;) Wtopy Prawo Murphy'ego W roli głównej: 75px|Dolphinado Ech... trzeba było zaczekać z dodawaniem komentarza na jednej ze stron... może ktoś nie przeczytał, ale w każdym razie: Ja: gram jako Rose (tia, mój zawsze pierwszy wybór xD) Przeciwnik: gra jako Neptuna "Jeśli coś miałoby pójść nie tak, na pewno pójdzie nie tak." A supermoce Whirlwind i Dolphinado to najlepsze przykłady. W każdym razie, na polu bitwy miałem Heartichoke na Venus Flytraplanecie (w razie jakby ktoś nie wiedział, Heartichoke + Flytraplanet tworzą potężne combo) i Spyris. Przeciwnik, rzecz jasna, chciał powstrzymać to combo, więc użył Dolphinado. Niestety działa ono dobrze tylko gdy na polu gry jest jedna roślina (bo inaczej prawo Murphy'ego). Oczywiście, Dolphinado do mojej ręki cofnęło Spyris, przez co combo mogło zadziałać. Przeciwnik najwidoczniej znał to combo, więc... Your Opponent Conceded! Wiesz, jaka jest jego umiejętność? W roli głównej: 75px|Bonus Track Buckethead Dzięki temu pomyślałem o napisaniu tego (a, racja, napisałem we wstępie). :/ Ja: The Smash Przeciwnik: Grass Knuckles Prawdopodobnie wszyscy się spodziewają co się stało. W pewnym momencie gry, mój przeciwnik zablokował atak mojego Smashing Gargantuara na którym użyłem Galvanize. Supermocą, którą dostał, było Time to Shine, którą użył na jakiejś roślinie (sry, zapomniałem co to było). Wszystko było spoko (zwłaszcza dla mnie, miałem Bonus Track Bucketheada na polu bitwy. ;P) Gdy przeciwnik się zorientował, że Bonus Attacka nie będzie, najprawdopodobniej ze wstydu... Your Opponent Conceded! Nienawidzę armat W roli głównej: 75px|Loose Cannon ...serio? Ja: Impfinity Przeciwnik: Pewna postać której nie znoszę To było tak... Zagrałem w pierwszej turze Loose Cannonem (oczywiście nie na środkowym rzędzie)... Your Opponent Conceded! Cóż... najwidoczniej przeciwnik nie znosi Loose Cannona i wie że już po nim gdy ten gość zostaje zagrany. xD Aż się chce skakać W roli głównej: 75px|Pogo Bouncer Meh. Ja: Neptuna (tak, odblokowałem ją, razem z pewną bardzo denerwującą kartą) Przeciwnik: Captain Combustible W pierwszej turze nic ciekawego się nie działo (a zagrałem sobie Octo-Pultem, zbyt ciekawe to chyba nie jest). Przeciwnik zagrał dwoma kopiami Lily of the Valley na wolnych rzędach w drugiej i trzeciej turze. A ja sobie w tych turach zagrałem Cone Zonem i Stealthy Impem na nim. Chyba zabolało xD. W czwartej turze poszedł Skyshooter. No cóż, 915px/815px może być wkurzający (gdybym nie zablokował wzniesienia). Ten Skyshooter nie był błędem bo i tak Captain C. zablokowałby atak Impa. Szkoda tylko że dostał Meteor Strike (żegnaj Octo-Pet, będę tęsknił ;( ). Ja w międzyczasie użyłem Possessed na Impie, co okazało się baaardzo dobrym ruchem. Co się stało? Otóż zagrałem w piątej turze Pogo Bouncerem na wznieieniu (i Headstone Carverem, ale kogo to obchodzi?), podczas gdy przeciwnik użył Re-Peat Mossa + Blazing Barka na rzędzie z moim Impem. Possessed + Cone Zone sprawiło, że zostało mu 115px. Gdy grób z Pogo Bouncerem został ujawniony, chyba wiadomo, co się stało... Żegnaj, Re-Peat Moss, witaj... Your Opponent Conceded! Król rock & rolla W roli głównej: 75px|Rolling Stone Upsik, chyba zgniotłem twoją roślinę kamulcem... Nie miałem pomysłu na początkowy komentarz Ja: Emmm... w sumie, to ci sami bohaterowie co z akcji wyżej :/ Więc tak... co się stało? Cóż, przeciwnik chyba zgapił strategię gościa wyżej bo zagrał LotV w drugiej turze. Niestety, posiadałem w ręce... tak, Rolling Stone. Powiem (a raczej napiszę) wprost, użyłem tego na jego roślinie... Your Opponent Con... ech, chyba nie muszę pisać tego przy wszystkich zakończeniach. xD 2 cool 4 u W roli głównej: 75px|Cool Bean Nie, tutaj nie ma nic o Snowdrop. Ja: no cóż... Przeciwnik: The Smash No to tak: przeciwnik zagrał Pied Piperem na rzędzie na którym miałem Cosmic Beana. Ja zagrałem Cool Beanem na rzędzie z grobem i Cosmic Beanem. Stało się to, co się miało stać. Zamrożony Pied Piper wyszedł z grobu, rozwalił mojego Cosmic Beana i osłabił Cool Beana. Po tym... Your Opponent Conceded! ...i tyle. Przeciwnik chyba nie lubi nawiązań do Gwiezdnych Wojen... Teleporta... a, nieważne W roli głównej: 75px|Winter Squash Klasa 25pxSmarty też ma swojego Grave Bustera... Ja: chyba wiadomo Przeciwnik: Huge-Gigantacus Dawno, dawno temu, twórcy pewnej gry o której tu mowa stwierdzili, że groby tak jakby zaliczają się jako zombie. Powiedzieli o tym pewnej roślinie, która w połączeniu z pewną fasolą stała się jeszcze bardziej denerwująca. Koniec. Cóż, miałem Winter Squasha na polu gry (i Snowdrop z raczej niszczycielskimi statystykami). Przeciwnik zagrał grobem naprzeciw Winter Squasha. No to ja, jak gdyby nigdy nic gram Cool Beanem. Gdy WS zniszczył grób, okazało się, że w nim był... Teleportation Zombie. Przeciwnik raczej nie miał możliwości skontrowania Snowdrop... co by tu mógł zro... a, racja: Your Opponent Conceded! Ja WIEM, co dostałeś W roli głównej (tak jakby): 75px|Dark Matter Dragonfruit Przypadek? Nie Tak sądzę... Ja: ciekawe, kim grałem... Przeciwik: The Smash To nie do końca "wtopa" przeciwnika, ale moje szczęście do dobrania karty. A zupełnym przypadkiem (LOL) przeciwnik poddał się gdy dobrałem Dark Matter Dragonfruita. Może tutaj to nie pasuje, ale co z tego, zawsze to pisałem, więc zrobię to raz jeszcze: Your Opponent Conceded! Btw, odblokowałem DMD na trzecim koncie :D (tak, ta akcja się zdarzyła na najnowszym koncie) Niezbędna motywacja W roli głównej: 75px|Go-Nuts Jako iż nie wiem co napisać na wstępie, oto, co się stało: Ja: muszę pisać? Przeciwnik: Professor Brainstorm No cóż, przeciwnik zagrał grobem (jakby kogoś to interesowało, był to Mad Chemist). Nie miał nic innego. No to ja zagrałem Go-Nuts na rzędzie z Moonbean posiadającą Team-Up (dzięki, Cosmic Bean :P) i Shellerym na rzędzie z grobem (tak, to była czwarta tura). Jak można się domyślać, Brainstorm oberwał za 6, a jego chemik został pokonany. Przeciwnik chyba nie widział szans na wygraną. No to co? Na co przyszła pora? PORA NA Your Opponent Conceded! Ciemna strona botaniki W roli głównej: 75px|Biodome Botanist + moja ulubiona karta Setu 3 (aka 75px|Tricorn) Sir Żołądź i tak już wygrał mi wiele gier. :P Ja: OK, wiem. Rozumiem, że teraz trochę przesadzam, ale to moja ulubiona postać i gra mi się nią najlepiej ze wszystkich. Raczej chyba nie ma co się spodziewać innej... :/ Przeciwnik: Rustbolt (tak, wiem że nie jest w klasie 25pxBeastly). No to co? Przeciwnik zagrał Cosmic Scientistem na moim środowisku Solar Winds zajętym przez dwa Sunflowery na prawym naziemnym rzędzie. Dostał od niego... no właśnie. Zagrał nim na środkowym rzędzie i stworzył na nim Bellflower (zagrał też Mountain Climber, ale co z tego?). No to ja postanowiłem pokazać mu że się nie opłacało... i wyewoluowałem Tricorna na tej Bellflower żeby sobie pożartować z umiejętności Biodome Botanista (zagrałem też Ketchup Mechanic na wzniesieniu żeby pozbyć się Mountain Climber, ale ponownie, co z tego?). Wszystkie zombie zostały rozwalone i w następnej turze Rustbolt, bez motywacji do dalszej gry (albo przez tego Tricorna, albo dlatego że co chwilę rozwalałem mu cokolwiek co zagrał), zrobił oczywistą rzecz: Your Opponent Conceded! Oświecę cię W roli głównej: 75px|Plantern Tu wstawić jakąś grę słowną o świetle Ja: OK, nieważne Przeciwnik: Huge-Gigantacus Cóż, miałem Planterna na pierwszym naziemnym rzędzie na którym była Transformation Station, a na trzecim naziemnym był Imp-Throwing Imp. Na drugim naziemnym rzędzie przeciwnik miał Teleportation Station. No cóż, zagrał on Hot Dog Impem na rzędzie z Planternem i Impfinity Clonem na Teleportation Station (jeśli kogoś to obchodzi, dostał go z Impostera). No to ja tam dałem Planternowi buffa i użyłem Power Pummel. Imp-Throwing Imp wyrzucił Fishy Imp na wodę... i tyle. W odpowiedzi na Planterna z 715px i 15pxBullseye... Your Opponent Conceded! Kolba W roli głównej: 75px|Cob Cannon No cóż... kolba. Ja: No to od początku... Przeciwnik: Mózgomróz Była piąta tura. Miałem Sunflower na Solar Winds, a przeciwnik zagrał Zombie Yeti na moim środowisku i Zookeeperem obok niego (oczywiście w odwrotnej kolejności, gdyby zrobił tak byłoby to naprawdę smutne). No to wyewoluowałem Cob Cannona na Sunflower (bo ta to nic nie robi, tylko słońca daje...) i pozbyłem się Yetiego żeby Cob Cannon mógł zaatakować bohatera. W wyniku tego przeciwnik się zastanowił... i stwierdził jedno. Your Opponent Conceded! Nieśmiertelny obrońca W rolach głównych: 75px|Soul Patch + 75px|Force Field ...niespodzianka. Ja: Beta-Carrotina Przeciwnik: patrz wyżej To był zdecydowanie zaskakujący zwrot akcji. Przeciwnik po prostu rozwalał panią Kosmomarchewkę, aż tu nagle... Lieutenant Carrotron przybył z posiłkami... Soul Patchem. Więc zagrałem nim od razu w 7. turze i dzięki niemu mogłem dotrwać do następnej tury. To czym zagrałem potem było raczej oczywiste. A mianowicie ostateczną ochroną przed obrażeniami, która zmieniła losy gry... a w następnej turze zombie magicznie utracili nędzne resztki swoich sił. No to co? Your Opponent Conceded! Niespodzianka? W rolach głównych: 75px|Surprise Gargantuar Grave Buster klasy 25pxSmarty powraca... Ja: zgadnij (w sumie, po obrazkach na dole też można wydedukować) Przeciwnik: Neptuna No to tak, biedna Róża miała tylko 5 HP, a przeciwnik cofnął jej Winter Squasha (no cóż, może wiedziała co może się stać, może nie...) w poprzedniej turze. Co się stało potem? *25px: Mózgi! Jak zagrać Surprise Gargantuar, ja pewnie wygrać! *gra* *25px: Grób? Heh. Prawdopodobnie naturalnym zagraniem byłoby wnieść Winter Squasha do bitwy, z której go wydalono, oraz wspomóc jego potencjał bitewny Cool Beanem, ażeby zniszczyć zagrożenie zanim wypełznie. *gra* No cóż, miała być niespodzianka... i była, ale w przeciwną stronę. Dla prawdziwego bohatera byłaby to po prostu nieudana akcja, po której walczyłby dalej, ale... *25px: Mózgi!? Ja nie wygrać!? To nie być fajne! Mieć to gdzieś! Your Opponent Conceded! *25px: Zaiste, zwyciężenia w taki sposób spodziewać by się nie mogło... MIMo to... W rolach głównych: Dobry - 75px|Gargantuar Mime Zły - 75px|Re-Peat Moss Niepotrzebny - 75px|Party Thyme Cytując głównego protagonistę: "...". Ja: Immorticia Przeciwnik: Captain Combustible Nasz protagonista przybył na pole walki, pragnąc pomścić swojego poprzednika i kolegę z fachu (który został obrzucony bananami, jagodami, a nawet meteorytem...), razem z jednym z jego ziomków zajmujących się problemami ze zmianami w środowisku. Ten niepotrzebny już tam był... (i jadł ciasta... czemu go dodałem do tej historii?) Nagle, bez powodu, główny złoczyńca tej opowieści się pojawił... Nie wiedział on jednak, że jego moc w walce z naszym herosem tylko zaszkodzi roślinom, dla których niby to walczył. Gdy kumpel naszego protagonisty został porwany i przeniesiony na wzgórza potęgą bananów i tą samą mocą wyeliminowany, nasz antagonista przeprowadził ataki. Niestety, przeceniając siłę milczącego bohatera, sprowokował go do przeprowadzenia ataków silniejszych od jego... ...a gdy przywódca roślin zrozumiał błędy popełnione przez wspólników, nie miał innego wyboru... musiał to zrobić... Your Opponent Conceded! (Hę? Co miałem na myśli? Po tym jak zagrałem mimem przeciwnik rzucił Re-Peat Mossa (jego umiejętność jest okropna przeciwko mimom), który zaczął wykonywać dodatkowe ataki gdy przeciwnik grał sztuczkami; z kolei mój Gargantuar Mime wykonywał dodatkowe ataki gdy Re-Peat Moss wykonywał dodatkowe ataki. A że GM ma dużo więcej siły od Re-Peat Mossa... przeciwnik oberwał o wiele mocniej ;P) Niezbędna motywacja 2: Impfinity W roli głównej: 75px|Go-Nuts (ta, bycie gwiazdą ma swoje zalety... w końcu jaka inna karta może się pochwalić posiadaniem głównej roli w dwóch wtopach) W świecie, w którym zombie są codziennością... W świecie, gdzie szanse na przetrwanie są tak małe, że nikt już nie wierzy w siebie... Jedna Trzy rośliny przyczyniły się do zwycięstwa ze złym naukowcem, po czym czekała ich zasłużona emerytura (tak przynajmniej powiedzieli w wywiadzie...). Jednak nowe zagrożenie... mnoży się w zastraszającym tempie. Wygląda na to, że cheerleading jest na całe życie, bo co ma ocalić sąsiedztwo, jeśli nie... Niezbędna motywacja 2: Impfinity Niekoniecznie w kinach Ja: ... Przeciwnik: patrz tytuł No cóż, przeciwnik zagrał grobem (jakby kogoś to interesowało, był to Stealthy Imp). Nie miał nic innego. No to ja zagrałem Go-Nuts oraz Kernel-Pultem przed moim Sunnier-Shroomem, które to zajęły dwa wolne rzędy (tak, to była trzecia tura; jak można się domyślić, dostałem dodatkowe słońce od grzyba), a także zablokowałem grób dwoma kopiami Lil' Buddiego (szczerze, spodziewałem się bardziej Line Dancing Zombie). W ten sposób przeciwnik został potraktowany 10 punktami obrażeń w jednej turze. Chyba nie widział szans na wygraną. No to co? Na co przyszła pora? PORA NA zorientowanie się, że powyższy tekst został skopiowany i przerobiony z pierwszej Niezbędnej motywacji... ale też i na Your Opponent Conceded! Zakończenie Na razie to tyle, pa. :P wow, zakończenia słabo mi idą Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach